A Whole Other Life
by SlytherinMalfoy1
Summary: What if Bella's name wasn't really Bella after all. What if she wasn't even human? What's her secret? Read to find out!   Suck @ summeries! Plz read! -VampireAddict12
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…I know I shouldn't be doing this since I'm already in progress with my other fanfic 'Hunter', but this idea came to mind and I just had to do it! Without further ado…I give you 'My Whole Other Life'….**

How I miss home. I thought to myself. I've been doing a lot of thinking about everyone lately. Kaanen, Diel, Macci, Nata, and Tavish. Tavish…*Sigh* Oh, how I miss them…. Your probably wondering 'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?' Well, first off, my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan. Not anymore. My name is Harlaquinn Marie Colani and I'm the princess of the Winter Court.

That means I'm a faerie. Not the stereotype that says we have wings and are miniature. We are inhumanly beautiful, can teleport anywhere, and have 'powers' of some sort. All faeries have all the powers of a vampire, but they are enhanced. I have some unique gifts. I can project myself as anything I want, make people/things do what I want, and I can control all winter weather. Oh, by the way, did I mention we are immortal? No? Well, we are.

"Bella. Bella. BELLA?" Edward yelled. "Oh, sorry Edward. I was spacing out and thinking about some friends in Phoenix." Ok, well we need to get to my house or else Alice will have a cow." "You're right. Let's go." Alice reminds me so much of Diel. *Sigh*

_~Time skip to Edward leaving her in the woods~_

Today's the day I'm going to tell him about what I am. I need to tell him why I used him and hope he understands. "Edward, we need to talk." He sighed. "Ya, we do Bella. Let's go take a walk in the woods." By the time we were in the woods, I couldn't see Charlie's house. "Listen Bella….We're leaving." Really? Wow, this makes life a whole lot easier. I guess I've gotta pretend to be heartbroken. "What do you mean? Can't we wait until schools out?" Edward shakes his head. "When you say 'we', you mean?" "My family and I….I don't want you to come Bella." "Oh….that changes things." "Promise me one thing, Bella. Don't do anything stupid or reckless." I nodded my head. "And Edward take these letters…ok?" He nodded. And then he was gone.

I skipped out of the woods and when I got in the house I yelled "DADDDD!" He rushed down at faerie speed. Oh ya, Charlie is a faerie too. And his name isn't Charlie, it's actually Niall Colani. "Yes Quinn?" "Edward left! I can go home!" I said while jumping up and down. "I'm gonna miss your Har…" Dad said while hugging me. The only reason I came here was to visit him. I have no idea how he lives here. I go crazy being in Chicago, Illinois cause there isn't enough people. That's why my friends and I usually stick to New York or LA. "I'm gonna miss you too." I said. And I really will. I haven't seen my dad in over 3 millenniums.

"I'll be right back. I've gotta go and pack my suitcase." I practically yelled. I ran upstairs and packed my stuff up. I then stood in front of my full length mirror and I changed back to my regular self. I really have silvery blonde hair and coal black eyes. I also have curves to die for and my fashion sense isn't bad…I just had to make it part of the 'Human' act. After I got back to myself, I got out my clothes that I always wore back at home. I put on skin tight black skinny jeans, a one shoulder red shirt with silver designs, and silver stilettos. I then curled my blonde hair and applied the smokey eye look to my eyes and then I put on red lipstick.

I walked downstairs with my bags in tow. "Well, I guess this is where I leave….huh?" Dad looked sad. I ran up and hugged him. "I'll see you at the Winter Solstice, right?" "You sure will Harlaquinn." Dad said. "I love you dad and I'll talk to you later." "Ok, sweetheart. Have a safe trip." "I will dad, BYE!" I then grabbed a hold of my stuff, stole a quick smile at my dad, and teleported to the house my friends and I share. I knocked on the door and I heard shouting.

"WHO IN THE HELL IS HERE AT 2AM?" I heard Tavish yell. I chuckled to myself. He opened the door and said "Why the hell-" and then he saw it was me. "QUINNY!" He yelled and enveloped me in a hug. I breathed in his familiar scent. I pulled away and said, "Miss me?" He looked at me and leaned down. Before I knew it, Tavish was kissing me….*Sigh* Oh how I missed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been on a Ski Retreat with my Youth Group and I have had no access to the internet! So….I give you Chapter 2 of "A Whole Different Life"**

Edward POV

I can't believe it…My Bella believed me. After everything. Well, I can't blame her I did pretty much tell her I didn't love her. I guess I better go meet everyone. I ran as fast as I could to the airport. "Hey Guys." I said

Everyone looked at me with a sad look in their eyes. Of course Emmet was the first one to break the silence. "What are those in your hand, Edward?"

"Oh…I don't know. B-B-Bella told me to give them to you guys." I handed the notes out while talking. I opened mine.

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't really know what to saw except thank you. You're probably wondering why and it's because you made me realize two things. 1. You made me realize how much I miss my other life. And 2. You helped me cope with the fact that I don't want to be human and that I will always be different._

_I'm not human Edward and you and I will probably pass lives again someday, but you won't recognize me. I don't look like Bella Swan and I never will again. Edward…I never really loved you. I came to see my dad that I haven't seen in 3 millenniums and you helped me with the whole 'Human' act. I'm sorry I'm breaking your heart right now, Edward. I had to let you know that you were helping me. I hope you can move on. _

_My kind always does. And I hope you will too._

_Love,_

_HMC Aka, Bella Swan_

I looked up and my whole family was looking at me. "We've got to find Bella" I said and at that we all started running to Bella's house.

I ran to her bedroom and she wasn't there. Come on Edward. I thought. I ran down the stairs. I smelt Bella, but standing in her place was a girl with silvery-blonde hair and slutty clothes. She even has a tattoo of names on her back! (**Sorry, 4got to put this in the last chapter, so just go with it! LoL)** This can't be Bella, but it's her smell! "I'm gonna miss you Harlaquinn." I heard Charlie say. Harlaquinn? "I'll miss you too, but I'll see you at Winter Solstice. Right?" "Yes...Yes I will Quinn." "Ok…Bye dad!" And with that she disappeared with a flash of light.

Bella/Harlaquinn POV

I pulled back and Tavish and I were breathing heavily. I smiled. "Who is it, Tav?" I heard Diel yell. Tavish opened his mouth, but instead I answered for him. "Who do you think it is Bitch?" I heard gasps and then I got tackled to the ground by everyone, but Tavish. "QUINNY!" I heard everyone yell. Just think about it. 1 Boy (Kaanen) and three girls. (Diel, Macci, and Nata) jumping on top of you and not getting up.

I laughed and said, "Come on guys…Your squishing the princess here." I heard a chorus of 'Sorrys' and 'Missed you toos' while they were getting up. "Ok everyone. One at a time." Of course Diel was the 1st one. Diel. A hyper-active pixie with long black hair and neon green eyes. She dressed like me and she has the exact same tat as me. Diel pulled back and said, "You've got to tell me everything!" I smiled. "I will D…I will" Next was Nata. Nata was a total bad-ass. She had coal black hair and black eyes. She wears emo/goth clothes, but it one of the most awesome people you know. If she likes you anyway. She pulled back and smiled.

Next was Macci. She was soooo girlie. She has Bubble-Gum Pink hair and Purple eyes. And like I said, total girlie girl. So as you probably already know. She wears ALL PINK! All the girls are like sista's too me. Then Kannen came up to me. He's like my big bro. He has Brown hair and Golden Brown eyes that the ladies love and he wears gangster clothes, kinda. "Sup, Sista from anotha mista?" I laughed. "Nothin' much, Kaanen. You?" "I missed ya sis." And with that he pulled me into a bear hug. . We stood there for about 5 minutes, until Tavish intervened, "Okay Keenan, I know you missed her. We all did. But, I wanna hug her too."

I laughed as Keenan pouted, but he pulled away muttering under his breath. I looked up at Tavish and he came to me. He hugged me. "I missed you so much Harlaquinn." "I know and I missed you too." We both whispered. "I love you Harlaquinn Marie Colani and I always will." I love you too Tavish Michael Belltower." With that he pulled back, leaned down, and we shared in a passionate kiss.

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. AN

Hey guys! I know….I've dropped off the face of the freakin earth and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I've had some serious family stuff goin on and I thought I owed it to you guys, to tell you what goin on! I've decided to put all of my stories on hold except for "Country Girl" and "Hunter"…..I'm sorry to anyone who is following my other stories…but these are the ones that I'm gonna focus on! Thanks Guys and once again I'm REALLY sorry! :)

-BlueBird31298 :)


End file.
